Eric's Interview
by ElenaHerondale
Summary: Eric plays a round of Wed, Bed or Dead with Chicago Gossip in an interview. How will Tris, Christina and Shauna react? What about Tobias? First Oneshot!


**Got this idea from an interview with clevvertv.**

**Enjoy!**

ERIC POV:

"Eric, we need to know, out of these three girls, who would you wed, bed and dead?"

I ponder over it for a moment. The options are Tris, Shauna and Christina. Personally I would dead Christina and Shauna and wed and bed Tris, because I think she's sexy and I love her, but that's not how this dauntless game works…

"I'd wed Tris, because then I could continuously bed her, bed Shauna and dead Christina because that Candor is fucking annoying." The interviewer gasps. "I'm going to tell Tris you said that!" Then she runs off, presumably to find Tris, before I can stop her. Shit, Tris is going to murder me! Maybe she'll realise that she can have real man and doesn't need to stay with that Panseycake Four anymore. Oh God, I sound like that dauntless-born Uriah!

While waiting for Tris to either kill me or kiss me, I decide to go grab some dauntless cake. I'd like to find the person that invented this recipe and kiss them, honestly, this cake is fucking amazing! It doesn't take long for Tris to find me and when she does, she's not alone. And she. Looks. Pissed!

TRIS POV:

Tobias, Christina, Shauna and I were walking to Zeke's room to play a game of Candor or Dauntless when a preteen dressed in pink ran up to us. "Tris! On an interview Eric, leader of Dauntless, Said that between you, Christina and Shauna he would wed you so he could bed you over and over again, bed Shauna and dead Christina because she was annoying. Then, we had a computer program check his thoughts **(I wanted her to hear what Eric thought)** and he thought that if he could he would dead Christina and Shauna and wed and bed you, because he thinks you're sexy and he loves you. Any comments?"

I'm shocked. Why would Eric say that! Oh my God I hate him so much! Tobias answers for me, "I think it's safe to say that Eric is going to be severely beaten up tonight four times, at least." The girl's eyes light up and she squeals, "Ooh! Can I record it for TV?" I think about it for a second before nodding. "Yeah, sure. It could be funny! What's your name, anyway?" "I'm Kristi from Chicago Gossip. Tell me Tris, are you and Four engaged? What about Shauna and Zeke? Oh, and Christina and Will?" Wow this girl asks a lot of questions. I sigh, "Yes, Four and I are engaged, no Shauna and Zeke are not and Christina and Will got married last month." Kristi starts freaking out and jumping up and down. "Eeeeeeepppp! OMG Chrill! Fourtris! Sheke! I love it!" Oh God, what is Chrill? And Sheke? I actually get Fourtris, but the other two? Anyway, time to go beat up Eric!

PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK

The look on Eric's face is priceless as we storm up to him. Christina slaps Eric. "That's for calling me annoying and for saying you would kill me!" Then Shauna breaks his nos. "That's for saying you'd bed me!" Tobias storms up and drop-kicks him, "That's for saying you'd marry my girlfriend so you could bed her continuously!" Then, as he's getting up I walk towards him and knee him in the balls. "And that's for thinking about me like that! I hate you and I would never love you when I have Four!" He looks pained as I walk away and slowly crumples onto the ground again as we exit the Cafeteria. I have to admit I feel a little bad about doing that because he liked me, but it still wasn't okay what he said about Christina and about the reason he would marry me.

That night, the story aired and showed us beating the crap out of Eric, and I felt even worse. Why did we react over some stupid game like that? Maybe I should make it up to him. I leave my apartment and go to his office, when I enter the room, Eric looks surprised, to say the least. I quickly lock the door behind me after covering the security camera in the room. Then I pull the blinds closed and march up to him.

"What are you-" I cut him off with a kiss. It's the only way I can make it up to him. I still love Tobias with all my heart, but I can't just hurt people like that without making it up to them. Still, I have to admit that this kiss made me feel… different. I didn't see fireworks like when I was with Tobias but I did feel butterflies. Then I knew that if I wasn't with Toby, I might be able to love Eric. I'd never let him know that, but it could happen…


End file.
